Hell
by Irish-Cowgirl
Summary: just something i did when i got bored. a girl goes to hell and does'nt know why so her and a friend try to find out.


_HELL_

_BY: Shelby Stephen_

Chapter 1

_Hell. No one wants to go there. I don't know what I did to disserve it. But here I am. I don't think I had that bad a life though it was a very short one._ _It was almost three years ago since the plane went down, three years since it all ended. _I thought to myself as I sat on the Smokey grey blanket. I looked around the small cold hut, the walls were leaking water as it fell to the ground it disappeared there was nothing but the old wooden bed and a table and some food, not that we really need sleep or food.

"Knock, Knock" someone from behind the stone door yelled. A smiled crept upon my face; it was Ray, short for Ryan. I leaped to the door, as I started to open it I thought about my hair.

"Hair, hair, hair" I whispered to myself as I grabbed a hair elastic and wrapped it into silver blond, bleach blond, white blond and white hair to make a high pony.

"Hello... Anyone in there?" he said has he banged on the door four more times.

"Coming! I shouted through the door. I sprinted to the door and went for the handle; I tripped on thin air and hit the ground with a thud. Ryan came in a worried look on his face, and he suddenly started laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh!" I said stupidly.

"I can't help it clumsy! Now come walk with me I have some weird news" he shot right back.

We walked past the many small stone houses on our way to our favourite place in hell, a large old tree in the middle of a small meadow. Oh did I forget to mention that hell isn't all fire and darkness and pain it actually has small meadows all over that are home to the dragons and patches of forest were large wolves hunt, though there isn't much vegetation. The place where all the people live is near the center of hell where there is row upon row of stone houses that can only hold up to one person and more are being made every day from all different types of stone and bone. "Avery! Are you listening?"

I looked up at Ray "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said the high f'n lord of the F'n under world wants to talk to us!"

Well "have you ever thought to say more than two sentences without swearing?"

He just looks at me then shakes his black hair out of burning Alaskan sky blue eyes. "Are we going or not Avy?"

"Ya ya were going" I grumbled Avy had been the nick name Ray had given me when we met "What do you think he wants?"

"How should I know?"

I'd started walking but know I looked back at him knowing that my normally smoky gray eyes were darkening. Ray stopped walking and glared at me then quickened his pace and passed me.

When we got to our favourite tree we sat down on the long yellow grass under it. We'd chosen the tree as our place to get away because it was close to were we first met and it was only 20 feet from the edge of a forest and in a small meadow, I like meadows Ray likes forests don't ask me why.

We sat and talked for a wile, we hardly talked about our lives before we died heck I don't even know how Ray died. When we do talk about the living it's only briefly and we don't add to many details. Today we just talked about the gossip of hell and how Old Joe (Victorian guy) was complaining about the fact that his roof was leaking well mine is too. And the new people that just arrived, now I know what your thinking and no we don't just show up after we die, some wonder around some like me come strait here . When we die we feel a pull to go some were ether to heaven or to hell some can resist and some can't it depends. After an hour of chatting we finally started walking to "The BIG House".

Chapter 2

When we got there we were greeted by two members of Satin's skulls. They looked at us with small sunken red eyes and gave us an evil dead grin despite the fact that they are really just walking skeletons with no skin. Ray pushed open the doors and we were faced by a big throne and did I say BIG! There on the throne of bone and silver sat the devil himself, with his beady black eyes, pale skin and oily black hair. Now I always hated history but satin only looks scary when he wants to and on certain level of scary did you know that at one point in time satin was an angel named Rolland? Such a normal name for one of the fallen and he even has wings, Black as the night sky but because he does still have a heart (rumour that no one can prove) he has white feathers mixed in.

"I know you to have questions on why you were placed here in hell and I can't answer all of them but I can help you find the answers." Satin boomed

I stood too shocked to move then when I finally found my voice I asked the question that was bothering me for the past three years "why?"

Satin looks at me for a moment and then just says quietly "I can't answer that question Avery but what I can do is put you both back on the surface to try and answer that by yourselves."

Satin stood up and walked a few paces towards us and said "the way to the surface is just through that mirror by the door, you may leave immediately."

I looked back at the door and spotted the mirror next to it; the mirror was framed by silver and had a copper skull on top. I looked at Ray and he nodded that I should go first. So I did, I thought I would just hit glass but I passed right through with a sort of tingling feeling when I passed. When I got to the other side I was amazed to see that we were inside a mall. Ray landed beside me and stared wide eyed around him, right then a little boy walked up to us and asked "do you have a penny"

"Miles don't talk to strangers, sorry about that kids" I guessed that was his mom.

"Looks like other people can see us"  
"hmm? Ya."

Ray glanced sideways at me "off in your own little world again Avy?"

"Just thinking about how odd it is that after three years I'm right back hear, that's all."

"Okay, so what do we do now? I mean it's been like five years since I last set foot on earth" Ray looked around at all the shops and people "I wonder if my mom is still alive..."

I stared at him in absolute shock; he never talked like that not a word about his family or friends never mind his mother. "What the hell did I grow another head or some thing? Your staring at me with you mouth hanging wide open."

"Ummm why do you wonder if your mom is still alive?" I asked quietly

"Did I say that aloud? I didn't just say that out loud…"

A little weirded out I changed the subject "what do we do now? Go shopping? Find our old friends and family and have an ol'reunion? 'hey look I'm back from the dead ya know hell really isn't that bad'?"

"Oh shut up Avy" but he was smiling which was good now to move on to mission #2 what the hell were we supposed to do? And then #3 were in god's name do we find answers?

After walking around for a wile my memories came back and "hey! I know this place! It's the Edmonton mall! I came here lots when my parents were still together." Then seeing his strange look I realized that that was the most I'd said about my family and past and the most detail that I have ever said in one conversation. I just revealed were I lived and what happened to my parents.

I lead the way out of the mall and down the street, we'd agreed to first get out of the crowds and then plan our next movie mean that mirror probably could take you any were so why Edmonton? We went strait to the cemetery. How funny? When we got there we went to the new part of the cemetery a part with all new headstones. The truth? I may be dead but that does not mean I'm not still freaked around old tombstones with cracks, spider webs, moss, mould and those very scary looking stone buildings that hold the ashes of families. We walked to a tree that was growing there and right under it was a head stone. I took one look at it and did a double take there on the shiny black stone carved whit letters said…

Avery Ann Pitfis 1994 – 08 loving daughter her life ended to soon.

I stared for a long time; finally Ryan spoke up "what. Are. You staring at? Avy come on not funny!"

"Its mine." I whispered and his jaw dropped and his eyes flickered between me and the stone.

"Yours? Really? Your name was Pitfis? Well." I stayed silent for a wile longer but Ray grabbed my arm and dragged me away saying that there was two girls headed this way. I looked up and saw my two old friends, older now but I new them. Mie and Carmon. Mie with her Egyptian princess looks, dark brown eyes, black hair and golden brown skin. Carmon her light blond hair down to the middle of her back, soft blue eyes and fare skin. Walking strait towards us, at firs I was so happy I wanted to run to them but then I remembered the plane crash and my death. I ran with Ray right on my heals.

we ran two blockes away befor we ran out of breath. wow out of breath thats a first. "so you really arn't the tuff guy you appear to be" and he glared "i mean your a huff'n and a puff'n Ray".


End file.
